The present invention relates generally to a billiard cue, and more particularly to a billiard cue which is made of a fiber-reinforced plastic material and is covered with a wooden sheath for lending the wood texture to the billiard cue.
The billiard cue of a wooden material is vulnerable to deformation due to the climatic factors as well as the ageing of the wooden material. The billiard cue of a fiber-reinforced plastic material is free from the deficiencies of the wooden billiard cue described above; nevertheless the billiard cue made of the fiber-reinforced plastic material lacks wooden texture of surface characteristic of the wooden material.
It is therefore the primary objective of the present invention to provide an improved billiard cue with wooden texture of surface characteristic of the wooden material. The billiard cue is not vulnerable to deformation caused by the ageing of the billiard cue as well as the climatic factors.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide an improved billiard cue which is made of a fiber-reinforced plastic material, so as to reduce the consumption of the timber resource.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide an improved billiard cue which is versatile in structure and appearance.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide an improved billiard cue with a shock-absorbing means.
In keeping with the principle of the present invention, the foregoing objectives of the present invention are attained by a billiard cue having a rodlike main body. The main body is made up of one segment or a plurality of segments. At least one segment consists of an outer casing of a fiber reinforced plastic material, a wooden sheath covering the outer casing, and a protective layer covering said wooden sheath. The billiard cue is not vulnerable to deformation and is provided with texture which are characteristic of a wooden material. In the meantime, the billiard cue of the present invention makes contribution to the timber conservation.
The main body of the billiard cue of the present invention is versatile in construction in that the main body may be made up of a plurality of segments which are made of a fiber-reinforced plastic material, and a plurality of segments which are made of a wooden material and arranged alternately with the segments of the fiber-reinforced plastic material.
The main body of the billiard cue of the present invention is provided with a shock-absorbing body which is made of a plastic foam material and is disposed in one of the segments.
The foregoing objectives, features, functions, and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood upon a thoughtful deliberation of the following detailed description of the embodiments of the present invention with reference to the accompanying drawings.